Back in Boston
by KP2001
Summary: Scout is more than lucky enough to visit Boston to see his mother after two years in Teufort. However, the Boston he returns to is not the one he remembers and has to team up with the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 to find out the fate of his family.
1. Prologue

The highways that were once lively were now empty, save for three vehicles: a red pickup truck, a campervan, and a '65 Cadillac. Inside each were three men each, weary from hours of driving across the country. They had just arrived from New Mexico to visit the family of one of their members: the Boston scrapper that was the Scout.

It had been years since he has seen any of his older brothers or his mother. He actually planned the trip in advance, but when the others found out about it, he wound up caving in and letting the others go, not only to get them off his back, but also to secretly see if Spy truly was dating his mother and perhaps look into the Frenchman's secrets. The Administrator let them off the hook for this family visit to the mercenaries' surprise, as she wasn't typically the most open person in the world. The journey took a few days to reach the outskirts of Massachusetts, but for Scout, it was well worth the drive, especially with his co-worker's… let's just say _interesting_ personalities, from Soldier's rants and yelling to Demoman drinking the last of the beer the team had on the road trip. Just to see their faces would make Scout's day.

Up until they hit the state line of Massachusetts, things seemed normal. Not much changed in the last 2 years the mercs have been doing their jobs. The closer they got to Boston; however, the weirder things looked. Ruins stood where what was once the great state. Scout was confused. Did a random hurricane just wash through the area? It certainly did not, as he would have got a call about this from his family by this point. So he spent his time in the car, quietly pondering what could have caused the sudden abandonment of his home town, a complete opposite of what he was normally like: rude, vulgar and obnoxious to the other, much to the dismay of his older comrades.

Little did he know of what was due to witness of the Commonwealth…


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my first story! A quick reminder: I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 OR FALLOUT 4 IN ANY FORM! Also a thank you to Kiri0952 for following from the prologue! Okay, enough talk. Let's begin Chapter 1!**

"Another lovely day in the Commonwealth, wouldn't you say sir?"

The sunrise arrived over the Commonwealth settlement of Sanctuary without a cloud in the clear blue sky. Codsworth was outside with Nate and Dogmeat to watch the beautiful colors light up the sky and the Boston skyline – or at least what remains of it. After all, a nuclear bomb and over two centuries have tarnished the futuristic looking town.

"I suppose you could say that Codsworth…," Nate replied with a touch of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh don't be like that sir! I miss young Shaun also…"

It has only been roughly a year since Nate's son, Shaun, was killed with the Institute. Nate was still reeling with the memory of losing the last family member he had for what he believed to be freedom for the Commonwealth. He was devastated by the death. He refused to leave from his house in Diamond City for a full week to mourn for his son and the 60 years he missed to see him grow up. No one could make him feel better, even after the mourning period. Sure, he did participate in the Sino-American War back before the United States was home to mutated monsters and he put down a lot of raiders, but this was different. He was never seen as the same person again.

Dogmeat simply replied with a whimper in an attempt to show understanding.

"Thanks boy."

Just then, a figure in a colonial jacket and a hat to match came out to surprise the three.

"Morning General. I hope you had a good sleep."

It was Preston Garvey, the second-in-command of the Minutemen. Ever since the Minutemen had revived under Nate's leadership, he was unofficially named the right hand man, and eventually became the Lieutenant of the faction. He was hesitant at first as he wasn't the best person for the leadership role, but he eventually settled into the position.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got a distress signal from Tenpines Bluff," Preston continued. "Apparently, a group of people, nine of them, slaughtered the entire place."

"Was it raiders again?" Nate questioned.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't General. In fact, it wasn't the Gunners, the Brotherhood, ghouls or super mutants either. One of the survivors did give us the description that they were dressed in red and were armed."

Nate was curious about this. Who were these people? One thing was for certain: they weren't from the area and certainly not the usual threat that he and the Colonels dealt with daily.

"Garvey, Codsworth, Dogmeat…," Nate began before pausing.

"Yes sir?" the rusted Mr. Handy unit asked.

"Get ready. Apparently, we have a mission to do."

"Certainly sir!"

"Copy that General."

Dogmeat replied with an enthusiastic bark.

The four parted ways, headed to their own bases as they readied for the fight that was to come.

 _3 hours prior…_

A broken bridge and leafless trees.

Those were the first things the mercenaries of RED encountered as they reached the start of Boston's suburbs.

"Okay, what the hell!?" Scout questioned as he stared at what remained of the landscape. "This does not make any sense whatsoever!"

All of the wimpy runner's colleagues just stood there as he ranted and cursed.

"Okay, I'll say something ain't right with this place. Feels too quiet," Engineer thought out loud, breaking Scout's voice from the back.

"For once, I agree, laborer," Spy replied. "I doubt this is the Boston Scout left."

"I hope none of this has to do with those commies! Because if it is, I'm going to give them the beating they deserve!" Soldier shouted out.

"Well whatever it is, we'd better find somewhere to stay for a while," Sniper added. "I'd say we find shelter somewhere. There has to be people."

Everyone agreed: setting up base has to be first priority. The terrain from there on out was difficult for any of the vehicles to go through, so they had to be abandoned. The only things that they could bring were their weapons, some ammunition and whatever food they could take. All else was abandoned and to be recovered on the return trip to the Badlands.

About a half hour later, the group stumbled across a shack growing tomatoes. The settlement was small with only about half a dozen living there.

"Well boys, I say we have ourselves somewhere to crash," Engineer whispered.

"What if those people are under commie brainwashing techniques?" Soldier loudly replied, much to the dismay of many of his allies. "They could simply gun us down on sight!"

The patriot wasn't completely wrong: every single person was carrying a gun or had one holstered. These weren't standard weapons either; they were laser pistols they were using.

"Soldier, if you will, I seriously doubt the silly idea of these people brainwashed. And besides-"

"ATAAAACK!"

Before Spy could finish his sentence, Soldier was raining rockets on the settlers. By the time the mercs were able to restrain him, one of the farmers were nothing more than a mess of body parts and the fields were destroyed.

"What the hell was that crap Soldier!?" Scout yelled at the helmeted veteran. " We could've had a chance to save the ammo we-"

Scout's thoughts were stopped short by four of the settlers pointing their guns right at them.

"Aw, crap," was his only reply.

What erupted was the bloodiest fight the Commonwealth had seen on a minor settlement thus far. The Teufort Nine swiftly mowed down the resisting settlers without a hassle. By the time it was over, pools of blood were all over the walls of the shack.

What they failed to realize was that the sixth settler ran to Sanctuary to get help before the first shots were fired. And this would become one of the biggest mistakes the mercs may have made.

 **A/N: And there you go! A note to remember: this story will try to be updated weekly, so keep an eye out. Anyways, if you have any suggestions on the story or how to improve the way this is written, please PM me! See you hopefully next week!**


End file.
